


Winter Surprise

by restlessllama



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessllama/pseuds/restlessllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just post-Christmas 2014, Jenson surprises Seb with a skiing holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Santa 2014, for twowittoowhoo.

Sebastian awoke to the sound of knocking on his front door. He glanced at his phone – 0804 – and decided that whoever it was could leave him alone. The anti-doping people had been yesterday, and so it couldn’t possibly be anything he needed to deal with now.

But then his phone started ringing.

Grumbling he hit ‘answer’.

“Seb, I know you’re in there.”

“Jenson?” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Yes, it’s me. Now get your cute arse out of bed, and answer the damn door.”

“It’s early.”

“Yes, I know, but I have a surprise for you, now come down stairs.”

“Fine.”

Seb shrugged off the covers and walked downstairs, yanking open the front door with the anger of a man who had really, really been looking forward to his lie in. Hanna and Emile were visiting family for a couple of days and it had been nice to have a quiet house for once.

Jenson stood, slightly shocked at the door, eyes flicking up and down rapidly taking in all of Seb’s glory.

“You still sleep without clothes on then?”

Sebastian looked down, realising that firstly, he was stark naked, and secondly the rapid awakening had made him forget the presence of his morning wood.

“Yeah, what of it?” he asked, ushering Jenson inside with a quick furtive look to make sure no one else was outside ( _Vettel shows Button his Bottom_ would not be a headline he wanted to read).

Once inside, Seb made moves towards the kitchen, but instead felt Jenson’s hands around his waist turning him around for a passionate kiss. 

Seb pulled away, looking up at him. “I thought we weren’t doing this anymore?”

“Well, yes. No. That’s why I’m here. To talk. But with you looking like that…” his eyes trailed down and back up the glorious body in front of him. “I just couldn’t stop myself. You know?”

Seb simply stood there, looking back at him, trying not to lash out at his friend. He’d been through enough of this ‘ _will-we, won’t we, we should, we shouldn’t_ ’ nonsense already. And he had really, really wanted just a little extra sleep today.

They walked into the kitchen, and Sebastian turned the espresso machine on, carefully selecting the strongest pod he could find, and topping it up with slightly too much sugar.

Once finished, he sipped it, took a deep breath and turned around to face Jenson. 

“Do you want one?”

Jenson simply shook his head, already settled at the kitchen table.

Seb sat down too, and after a few minutes of total absorption in his caffeine-laden sanctuary, he looked back up at Jenson.

“So why are you here, then?”

“Straight to the point, as usual?”

“Ya. Why?”

“I wanted to see you. And I wanted to invite you to come away for a few days.”

“Why? We broke up, remember?” Seb’s memory flicked back to the last night together, in Abu Dhabi, where there had been a distinct possibility that they weren’t going to see each other again for a long time, and Jenson had said they should maybe end it. 

“It wasn’t really a break up, was it?”

“It was to me.” Seb looked straight at Jenson, really quite angry now.

“Yes, well Hanna said you were mad at me.”

Oh. So that was why Hanna had suggested he had some ‘alone time’. He had been mad, stomping around the house, and she had finally asked him why just over a week ago. And that was when the trip to her cousins had emerged. She’d orchestrated this hadn’t she? Fuck he loved that women. His mind drifted back to when he’d come out to her, admitted he had been having an affair - with a man. She’d laughed, said _you think I didn’t know already_ , handed him a copy of _The Ethical Slut_ and things became a lot more understanding. It had deepened the love between them in ways he had never expected.

“Yes, well, I am. You had no right to treat me like that. I know you were sad, and thought it was your last F1 weekend, but still, Jense, it wasn’t fair.”

“I know, I know. And that’s why I’m here. I’m taking you away. To Austria, for some skiing.”

“Where?”

“Red Wall. Hanna said it was where you went as a kid.”

“Ok, how much have you been taking to Hanna behind my back?” 

“She rang me, Seb. I was surprised, but don’t be mad, please?” Jenson reached over the table and slid two fingers under Seb’s chin, forcing his eyes up to meet his own. “It’ll be a really fun week, ok? We can sort things out. God knows we need to.”

Sebastian mulls it over for a minute, the silence stretching out between them as Jenson’s eyes begin to plead with him. He’s never been able to say ‘no’ to that look, and he can’t start now.

“Ok. Austria it is”.

\--------------------------------------

They arrived in Vorarlberg two hours later, after a car journey which Seb had slept most of the way through. They had packed up the came in an amiable silence, but nonetheless there was still an air of tension between the two. 

“We’re here.” Jenson said, poking Seb awake as they drew up to a snow-covered chalet. It wasn’t the most majestic in the valley but it was pretty enough considering it was the only place Jenson had found that hadn’t been booked up already.

They carried their possessions in, and explored their new surroundings. They both noticed the hot tub out on the terrace, mentally making notes to enjoy that later, and settled down on either ends of the sofa.

“So… “

Jenson’s word lingered in the air. If they didn’t talk about things now, they wouldn’t and they needed to clear the air. But starting thing off was even more awkward than he had imagined.

“So…” Seb repeated, waiting for Jenson t talk, to explain what this was about.

“Ok. Um, look Seb. You know how things were for me in Abu Dhabi. And I really didn’t mean to break things up, you know, like, forever. It just came out that way.”

Seb didn’t reply.

“Look. Ok. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. That wasn’t what I meant, at all. I was trying to tell you that if I didn’t get a drive, didn’t come back, well it would be ok if you saw someone else, or something. That you didn’t feel the need to be tied down. That you could explore other options.”

Seb still remained silent.

“Oh god Seb, just say something would you? I know what you’re like you’ve been mulling over this for weeks, and who am I to ‘swan in here and expect everything to be ok right away’?” Seb nodded. “OK, well, I get that, but please Seb, I’m sorry, OK? Just let me in. Things don’t have to be perfect again right away, but, look, I’m sorry, ok? Can we move on just a little bit please? Just say something, please?”

Seb waited for a minute. Jenson was right, Seb had known what he was going through, but he could have called, or something. He hadn’t even replied to the text Seb had said congratulating him on retaining his seat.   
But those eyes, those goddamn eyes. Pleading with him to forgive everything, to move on. Fuck, he never could say no to them.

“I like being tied down.”

Jenson’s eyes lit up. “Of course you do, you kinky minx.”

“Not like that, Jenson. Ok, well like that too,” Seb says, laughing a little, a weight starting to ease from his shoulders. “But you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” 

Jenson leant forwards and kissed him, slowly at first, waiting for Sebastian to respond, before deepening the kiss and letting the German release his angry passion.

“Shall we take some of this anger out on the slopes?”

Sebastian nodded, and the two went to find their skis.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Race you down” Sebastian shouted as he set off from the top of the mountain. 

“Oy, no fair” Jenson shouted as he tried to catch up on Seb’s head start. 

They spent the afternoon like that, racing down, teasing each other if they fell, laughing and joking around on the mountain. They were back to the way they had been before, and it made both of them happy.

As the sun began to set, they headed back to the chalet. Sebastian suggested making both of them hot chocolates, rich and laden with whisky (it was a holiday after all). Jenson took the two mugs and instead of walking to the sofa, as Seb had expected, walked outside onto the terrace where he promptly began to undress.

Fully naked he turned back to look at Seb, fully aware that the German had been watching his every move.

“Coming in?” He asked, nodding towards the steaming hot tub as he lowered himself in. “We’ll be much warmer in here,” he added with a wink.

Seb nodded and walked over, pulling off his jacket. It was the matter of moments before he too was enjoying the bubbles and his drink. 

He leant against Jenson without even thinking, familiarity bringing them together as Jenson’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. They sat together sipping their drinks, looking out at the stars flickering above the snow.

“It’s so peaceful.”

Jenson nodded. “Makes me wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Really? Because we’d get kind of wrinkly after a while.”

Jenson laughed. “Still pernickety are we?” Seb grinned. “You know what I meant.”

“I do.”

\-----------------------------------------

Sebastian made Jenson dinner that night, a simple pasta and sauce dish that tasted better than it looked. A nice bottle of red accompanied the meal, and after finishing the food they settled onto the sofa, talking as they watched the open fire crackle.

The conversation flowed as easily as the wine, but once that had finished neither of them wanted to get up to find another. They were both too comfortable with their limbs tangled together to move. 

A short silence sprung up and Sebastian turned to look at Jenson, who was smiling down at him. Slowly but surely their lips moved together, and then they were kissing.

Clothes were peeled off hastily, and soon they were naked, lying on the rug in front of the fire, with Jenson straddling Sebastian whilst languidly trailing fingers through his chest hair. 

Sebastian was trying to thrust his hips upwards, craving contact on his hard cock. 

“Patience, patience.” Jenson whispered, bending down to place kisses on the younger man’s collar bones. “We’ve got all night, remember…”

Sebastian moaned desperately, but there was no way the older man was going to give in to his demands, instead kissing up and down his arms before nuzzling into his neck. 

Seb scratched Jenson’s back, feeling it arch under his touch, and hearing Jenson moan into his neck. He grabbed the pert buttocks trying to force their cocks to grind together and, though Jenson tried to resist, finally got the friction he was looking for. The touch sent electric shocks up and down his body, which were intensified when Jenson’s hand wrapped around his cock.

He teased him at first, slow stroked which Sebastian matched with his own hand wrapped around Jenson’s stiff cock. They rubbed up against each other, stroking and frotting until Jenson’s cock exploded in Seb’s hand.

Instead of making any efforts to clean himself up, Jenson bent down to take Seb’s full length deep in to his throat. It’s the work of a few moments before he’s tasting Seb’s cum, pulsating into his throat.

Jenson flops down besides Seb, tangling together with him in front of the warmth of the fire. They lie cuddling whilst revelling in the post-orgasmic euphoria, before heading towards the shower for clean-up, then tumbling into bed for round two.

\---------------------------------------------

They spent the next day enjoying the slopes again, but instead of a quiet night they decided to spend the evening in a local bar – it was New Year’s Eve after all.

The bar was busy as they grabbed their first pints, but there was a table in the corner that was still unoccupied. They started to people watch, Sebastian translating the German around them for Jenson. 

The night passed by as Seb and Jenson drank round after round, soon heading on to stiffer drinks. At 10pm a band struck up, and they stood listening to the classic rock. 

“I love this song” Seb shouts, before half-singing, half-shouting along to AC/DC’s _Back in Black_. Jenson laughed, enjoying watching his boyfriend let go. The set continued until half 11, but before they knew it everyone around them was starting the countdown to midnight.

“Drei.”

“Zwei”

“Ein.”

“Frohes Neues Jahr!”

Seb and Jenson embraced as merriment erupted around them. 

“Another round?” Seb asked Jenson, walking back over towards the bar.

“You don’t think you’ve had enough?”

“Nein,” Seb shouted with a half look over his shoulder. “Zwei Jagerbombs bitte.”

\----------------------------------

Sebastian woke up, and opened his eyes. Immediately he knew that was a bad idea as a lightning bolt hit him between the eyes. “Schize” he muttered as he put his hands up to his forehead. It had been a long, long time since he had had a hangover this bad. 

He rolled over on to this front. He wanted the lights to be off ( _had they left them on last night?_ ) and he wanted to stay in bed forever. But he also wanted to pee. Badly.

Seb tried to extricate himself from the arms wrapped around his stomach. Jenson murmured a little, but didn’t wake as he eased himself away. His first attempt to stand was met with dizziness, and he almost fell backwards on to the bed, but instead managed to grab the wall, switching the light off in the process. That soothed his head slightly, but caused him to stumble as he tried to find the en-suite in the dark. He found the toilet finally and relieved himself, grabbing a glass luckily placed next to the sink and draining it several times. 

Seb didn’t even notice the wet towels strewn on the floor as he made it back to the comforts of sleep (and Jenson’s arms).

The second time Seb awoke, it was to the smell of coffee and bacon. Moments later Jenson was bringing a tray through to the bedroom laden with breakfast. 

“You were a bit worse for wear last night.”

“I seem to remember someone calling for round after round of Jagerbombs.”

Jenson grinned. “You weren’t exactly saying ‘no’.”

Seb laughed. “I wasn’t, was I?”

“You’re feeling it today though.”

Seb nodded, starting to make his way through the bacon sarnie. “It’s good. I thought you couldn’t cook?”

Jenson smiled, eating his own. “Hung-over breakfasts are something I can cook. There are only so many ways you can screw up bacon.”

“True.”

They ate the rest in silence, washing them down with coffee and orange juice. Seb felt his hangover lifting with the nourishment, and after eating realised what he needed next was a shower.

He walked over to the bathroom and saw the chaos on the floor. Towels were strewn everywhere, not a single dry one in sight.

“Jenson…”

“Oh. Yes. Well you’ve only yourself to blame.”

“I do…?”

“You don’t remember?” Seb shook his head. “Oh, well when we got back, you were _really_ horny. You wanted to do it in the shower… Only you were a little too far gone, and nothing was happening down there, so I told you ‘no’. But you were _really_ insistent, and tried to tie me up in the shower with the towels. 

“Oh, god.”

“No, Seb, it was kind of funny really. You weren’t going to succeed, you were far too drunk. Anyway, then you started to be sick in the toilet, and _then_ you passed out, so I carried you to bed. But I didn’t really have the energy left to tidy up. Hmm, there should be some dry ones in the cupboard.”

Seb got into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down his shoulders as Jenson located some un-molested towels. 

“You getting in?”

Jenson nodded, and stripped off, joining his lover under the water. He soaped up Seb’s back, enjoying the little moans the younger man made as he rubbed his shoulders, but catching his hand as it tried to reach around. 

“Later, Seb. You’ll need all your energy for what I’ve got planned.”

Seb murmured a reply, clearly excited by the prospects, and let Jenson wash himself. They dried off and put their ski clothes back on, readying themselves for another afternoon of skiing.

\-----------------------------------------

After dinner that evening, Jenson led Sebastian into the bedroom. He motioned for Sebastian to strip, which he did eagerly, before telling him to lie face down on the bed.

Jenson pulled Seb’s arms and legs to the corners of the bed, tying them in place before stopping to gaze on the lithe body beneath him. He sat down next to Seb lightly running his fingers down his back, smiling as he felt Seb shudder beneath his touch. His hand slid down to the pert buttocks, lingering a second as Seb thrust his arse upwards, little pleading noises.

“Eager aren’t we.”

“Ya, ya bitte.”

Jenson smiled, reaching for his stash of lubricant. He took his time opening Sebastian up, delighting in the _please_ ’s and _bitte_ ’s tumbling from Seb’s mouth. He knew what Seb wanted and he delighted in withholding it until he couldn’t fight his own desire anymore.

It was the work of a few moments for Jenson to pull his own clothes off, cock rock hard as he thrust into Seb. He held himself still for a few moments, allowing Sebastian to adjust, before thrusting forward. He moved slowly at first, but it was hard to hold back, and soon he was fucking Seb hard into the bed. But he needed to see Seb’s face, and he pulled away, releasing Seb’s ties and flipping Seb over in a single movement before lifting his legs up and burying himself inside once again. 

Jenson balanced his weight on one hand, reaching down with the other to stroke Seb’s cock. Their fucking became more frenzied as their mouths clashed together, thrusting until they both exploded together.

\---------------------------------

They drove back to Switzerland the following morning. Jenson had a flight to catch in the afternoon and Hanna and Emile were due home on Saturday morning. They didn’t really talk on the drive back, Sebastian knowing Jenson didn’t like to be distracted so he simply watched the winter scenery flashing by. It had been a good holiday and it as nice to have the air cleared between them. 

His mind drifted to thoughts of arranging his own surprise. A beach holiday perhaps, wrapped up in Jenson and mosquito nets on an isolated Thai island. The thought made him smile, and he began to make plans.

**End.**


End file.
